


The Shirt

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confident Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Isabelle lightwood is the best sister ever, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is fangirling over Alec, Sexy, Sexy looking Alec, That shirt!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "So I was about to leave home to come here and I said bye to Magnus. And then Magnus came out looking like...Like...""Magnus" Izzy grinned."YES! And he looked so beautiful and I just wanna...""Knock the socks from under his incredible shoes, the way he does to you?" Izzy smirked"YES!...It's crazy how much you get me." Alec said."Well I am your sister!"Or This fic is based off the post and picture that we got during Harry Shum Jr.'s live. Also based off of what Matthew Daddario said at New York Comic Con."Alec is going try to be more like Magnus"Also that picture we got of Alec in that shirt during Harry's takeover!Bless Harry's takeover❤ We all got blessed during his takeover❤ SO MUCH MALEC❤This is one way I think Alec would have that shirt.I hope you enjoy this!





	The Shirt

"Magnus I'm leaving!" Alec shouted walking towards the door.

"Okay darling! See you later!" Magnus exclaimed walking out to give Alec a kiss.

Alec gaped at what he saw.

Magnus as beautiful as ever. His make up perfect. His outfit perfect. Oh how he would love to rip those clot- 'Nope. You have to get to the institute' Alec thought.

"Alexander, are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. I'll see you later!" Alec breathed out opening the door.  
___________________________________  
**_*At the Institute*_**

"Hey big brother! You called?" Izzy walked into the office.

"Yeah. Can you help me with something?" Alec asked determined.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"It's with Magnus. I-"

"BY THE ANGEL! ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE!?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"WHAT!? NO-Well not yet...BUT THAT'S NOT IT!" Alec said annoyed.

"Oh...Then what is it?"

"So I was about to leave home to come here and I said bye to Magnus. And then Magnus came out looking like...Like..."

"Magnus" Izzy grinned.

"YES! And he looked so beautiful and I just wanna..."

"Knock the socks from under his incredible shoes, the way he does to you?" Izzy smirked

"YES!...It's crazy how much you get me." Alec said.

"Well I am your sister!"

"That you are Iz." Alec smiled.

"Does this mean we're going shopping?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Yes this means we're going shop." Alec mumbled with a small smile.

"Yayyyy!"

"What?" Alec asked when he saw Izzy examining him.

"A light green shirt would definetly bring out your muscles."

"Don't push it Iz." Alec gave her a side look.

"Fine." Izzy rolled her eyes. They got their jackets and walked out.  
________________________________  
_***At H &M***_

"No."  
"What it's ni-"  
"I said no Izzy."

When they got there Izzy had put a whole bunch of things on the cart that Alec would just end up putting back.

One of the shirts Izzy picked out actually weren't bad. It was a green button down shirt that really showed off his shoulders. But that would be for another time.

"Hey Alec what about this?"  
"Izzy no. I will not wear that."  
"Come on Alec live a little."  
"No" Alec was in the process of rolling his eyes when something caught his attention.

He walked towards the shirt almost as if it had a gravitational pull. He skimmed the shirt before feeling it with his fingertips.This would make Magnus' mouth water. This would make Magnus forget his own name. This would make Magnus forget everything.

"It's perfect" he whispered.

"Hey Alec-" Izzy was cut off by Alec walking to the dressing room.

Alec tried on the shirt looking at himself smirking. He unbuttoned two of the buttons showing some chest. He then smiled at himself before walking out.

"Alec why di-Woah!" Izzy looked amazed by her brother's new look.

"Damn Big brother! You're going to leave him speechless!" Izzy smirked at Alec who just smirked back.

"Yeah. That's the plan." Alec winked walking back into the dressing room.

Once Alec came out they bought the shirt and made their way back to the institute.

"Maybe you should unbutton some more buttons." Izzy said trying to unbutton them.

"Izzy. Izzy!" Alec shouted startling Izzy.

"Sorry. I just wanna make sure your up to code." Izzy said making Alec roll his eyes.

"Izzy...Relax...I got this." Alec smirked before walking out of the institute.  
__________________________________  
_***At the loft***_

_*Knock Knock*_

"I'm coming!" Magnus advanced towards the door.

He opened the door revealing Alec. If a jaw could drop to the floor...Magnus' jaw would be all the way downstairs right now.

Alec was leaning against the door wearing a shirt that brings out his abs and chest.

Magnus just stared at this angel in front of him savouring every moment.

"Hey Magnus." Alec smirked.

"Chest. I mean...abs. I mean Alexander....Woah." Magnus breathed out.

Unconsciously Magnus' hand went to touch Alec's abs only to have Alec move away.

"So what are you up to?" Alec asked hiding his laugh seeing Magnus growl. Clearing his throat,

"Well...I was dealing with some warlock business and then a knock comes and all of a sudden I'm attacked by my boyfriend in a shirt that hugs all the right places." Magnus pressed his lips together crossing his arms while Alec turned away blushing at the comment.

"Well do you like it?" Alec asked walking closer to Magnus.

"No. I don't" Magnus said emotionless.

"Oh"

"No I don't like it. You see like isn't the word I would describe it." Magnus started walking around Alec looking him up and down.

"No you see, like is very far from the few words I would use because you can't just use one word to describe the sight I see in front of me right now." Magnus stood in front of Alec making deep eye contact.

"Oh really?" Alec whispered smirking.

"Yeah" Magnus whispered back running his fingers up and down Alec's biceps.

"Exquisite" Magnus squeezed his biceps keeping eye contact with Alec.

"Amazing" Magnus' hands brushed across his chest.

"Sexy" Magnus whispered seductively in his ear. He leaned back seeing Alec's eyes darken with lust.

"Beautiful" Magnus said slowly emphasizing on the "B".

"Yeah?" Alec groaned.

"Yeah" Magnus whispered.

"You see Alexander...I don't like your shirt...I love it" Magnus emphasized on "love" before smashing their lips together.

Let's just say that shirt ended up on the floor!

_Author's Pov_

_Hehehe._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤....OUT!!!!


End file.
